Two Against The World
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: 2 different people from a total different world meet, interact and will eventually fall in love after certain problems they face....total Troyella R
1. Chapter 1

**Two Against The World**

**Meeting the new student**

As summer was over, Gabriella had to change school once again, because she didn't have a real family. Her dad left her mum when she was a baby so Gabi never knew her father not in even from pictures because her mother had destroyed every single picture that had to do with her father. Her mum always came home wasted and every night a different would sleep at their apartment that for Gabriella was a party house. For Gabi, her mum seems to forget that she had a girl, and that is why Gabi left home when her mum wasn't home and she didn't even went out to search for her and Gabi was glad that she didn't have to see her mum again.

She stepped in the school and noticed that there were a lot of bitchy kids/girls looking at her and giving her glances. She took a deep breathe and went straight to her dorm where she found her roommate, Taylor McKessie.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez," she said shaking her hand with Taylor's.

"Hello, I'm Taylor McKessie, nice to meet you!" Taylor replied.

"Pleasure's mine," Gabi said with all her smartness.

"Welcome to East High!" Taylor said. "Would you like a tour around the school?"

"Thank you and I might take you up on that offer!" Gabi smiled.

"Good because I like helping people! I'm glad I am your roommate." Taylor replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad too." Gabi said.

The whole day was filled with looks that Gabi didn't like at all. People were gossiping about her. She had to admit it, she was scared, and no wait she was terrified. As she was walking through the corridor with Taylor, a boy with piercing blue eyes, a muscular arms and a million dollar smile, caught her eye and stopped.

"Tay, who's that?" Gabi asked looking at Taylor than at Troy.

"OH, that is East High's superstar and charmer. Every girl is totally crazy about him and when he is dating someone, all the girls would be totally pissed. That charmer is none other than Troy Bolton." Taylor said looking at Troy.

"He's cute…" Gabi said smiling.

"He is in fact. That's why girls like him. He hasn't got a problem with dating. The guy is filthy rich. His dad is the P.E. teacher and the basketball coach. They even own a hotel, The Mirage Hotel." Taylor said looking at Gabi.

Gabi gasped. "No way, my cousin works there but we don't talk that much so…"

"A lot of people say that he is spoiled because he is an only child, but from my point of view ha looks quite a normal guy like everyone else." Taylor said with confidence.

"Yeah he isn't that bad……but wait how do you know anything about him?" Gabi asked confused.

"It's because I am dating his best friend, Chad Danforth, and we had been hanging out. We are like brother and sister. He is so open with me. And tomorrow I'll introduce you guys." Taylor exclaimed.

"I bet he doesn't want to meet me. I mean I am new and I had no friends back at home so who the heck wants to be my friend??" Gabi asked sadly.

"I am officially your friend form now onwards and you can tell me anything that is bothering you and I see if I can help you in anyway possible." Taylor said assuring.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me." Gabi said hugging Taylor.

"If you ever need anything I am here waiting for you to talk, ok?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, no problem." Gabi said.

The next day before class starts, Taylor and Gabriella went over to meet Chad and Troy.

"Hey Chad!" a smiling Taylor said.

"Hey honey, who is this girl?" Chad asked looking at Gabi.

"She is a new student here at East High and my roommate and best friend." Taylor replied smiling.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, call me Gabi. Gabriella is only when I'm in trouble."

They all laughed at her before Chad and Troy introduced themselves.

"Hey Gabi, I'm Chad a basketball player." Chad said shaking hands with Gabi.

"Hey, I'm Troy a basketball player." Troy said, flashing winning smile at Gabi which made her melts.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you guys from Taylor."

"You better said good things about us or else you'll pay," Troy said jokingly.

"Oh don't worry I just told her some secrets about you guys and some dumb situations you guys were in." Taylor said smiling.

"You better start running if you don't want to pay the consequences," Troy said back.

"Oh don't worry you guys. She said the best things anyone can ever say about you. I'm glad I had got to meet you." Gabi said smiling looking at Troy and Chad but mostly at Troy since she was having a tinsy bit of a crush on him. "I heard you got an amazing basketball team, how's that going on?" Gabi asked with full concern.

"We have but we are trying to make it better and better everyday. We have the Basketball championship in 2 weeks and we are working really hard on it." Chad said smiling.

"That's great and don't worry I'll be cheering for you guys. I'll be present at the game watching you kick some butt and holding up tour trophy." Gabi said giggling.

"We appreciate your presence. Now let's go to class before Darbus kills us. Which class do you have Gabs?" Troy said, coming up with a nickname for her.

"Homeroom with Darbus. I better get going. I'll see you later guys." Gab said walking towards her class.

"Hey Gabs wait up." Troy yelled which caused Gabi to look back.

"What's up?" Gabi asked as she turned around to see Troy.

"I have the same class so I thought it would be great if we walked together t our class." Troy said smiling.

"Well thank you, Troy." Gabi said. "Oh and that nickname I like."

"Good because you have to stick with it." Troy said as thy entered the class causing the students to look at them as they walked in together. They ignored it and sat down. Troy was feeling something that he never felt before when he was around girls. What he didn't know was that Gabi felt the exact same way. They sat down and the lesson started.

As the homeroom was over, Troy had free period and Gabi had English. Troy walked Gabi to her class and after he went to meet his friends. As English was over for Gabi, she went to her locker and she opened it she found a note that said….

_Hey Gabi, I know we haven't talked that much together but I really want to meet you and be friends with you. If you would take my offer meet me after school at the gym. Don't forget and please this stays between us for now. _

_A friend xxx_

Gabi was confused when she read the note and who signed it. She was nervous a lot to meet this person who she didn't even know. At lunch she sat down wit Taylor, Chad and Troy and some other guys.

"Have any plans for after school??" Taylor asked Gabi.

"I found a mysterious note in my locker." Gabi replied cautiously.

"What was in the note?" Taylor asked again.

"It said that this person wanted to meet me to know me better." Gabi said looking down.

"So, they didn't even sign their name?" Chad asked concerned.

"No, they signed a friend. I only talked to you and only you are my friends as far as I know." Gabi said confused about what to do.

"And what are you going to do??" Troy talked for the first time, quietly.

"I don't know. I mean maybe this is a guy and is going to take advantage of me because I'm going to be alone……..ugh, I'm so confused." Gabi sighed deeply and was lost deeply in thoughts. It was the ringing of the bell that caused Gabi to realize she was in deep thoughts.

Classes were finally done and Gabi went to meet this person cautiously. She stood there for about 5 minutes and no one showed up so she decided to leave until someone talked to her.

"Hey Gabi, where are you going?" the mysterious person said and as Gabi looked at the person, she was in total shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Against The World

**Two Against The World**

**Gabi's Past**

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked with shock on her face.

"What do you mean?" the mysterious person asked.

"You know well enough what I mean!! What are you doing here?" Gabi said again annoyed.

"Umm…I have to tell you something…." A scared person told her while looking at Gabi I her brown eyes.

"What do you have to tell me?? I am a new girl here, and I don't have friends except for Taylor, which happens to be my roommate and best friend.

"Please give me time to explain!" The person begged with pleading eyes.

"Let me guess, you were the one who sent me the note, weren't you?" Gabi said smiling, looking into the person's eyes making her eyes shine in the reflection of the sun.

"Yeah, please don't be mad at me! I really want to get to know you better Gabi!" He said looking down at his feet and back to her shining brown eyes.

"I could never get mad a blue eyed boy like you, Troy!" a smiling Gabi said looking at him.

"Good because I have to admit I was scared you weren't going to come after the way you talked during lunch." Troy said quietly but still looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but you need to put yourself in my shoes. I got this secret note from someone who I don't even know if it is a girl or a boy. I didn't know what to do. I could have taken a huge risk if it wasn't you the mysterious person." Gabi said trying to reason out why she was scared about the meeting thing.

"I'm sorry too that I got you scared. I didn't want anyone to know that I sent that letter." Troy said admitting why he was scared to sign his name on the note.

"Troy, why didn't you anyone to know that you were meeting me?" Gabi said showing true concern in her chocolate brown eyes that also showed worry.

"Gabs, I don't want you to worry, not a single time. I didn't want anyone to know because usually basketball players do not hang out with people that weren't in the same class of living." Troy said while looking at the almost dropped tears that Gabi was about to shed.

"Then why did you even wan to meet me? I don't want to ruin your reputation with the school just because you want to talk to me. I think we should end the conversation right here and now, Troy." She said shedding the tears that were threatened to fall from her big chocolate brown shining eyes.

"I wanted to meet you because I would like to be your friend and get to know you better. You are not going to ruin my reputation with the school because they do not control me, I control myself and because of that I do anything I like to. I don't care what other people think about me and I definitely don't care what other people say about me when they find out that I was talking to you…." Troy said being interrupted by her. While talking he was wiping her tears away.

"Troy………" Gabi started but Troy stopped her.

"No, Gabs please let me finish." Waiting her approval with the nodding of her head, Troy continued. "I don't want to end the conversation now because it hasn't even started yet and I would be glad if you would take your time and talk to me." Troy said hopefully.

"Troy, I am crying because I never had someone talk to me like that. At my old schools I was nothing but a girl with no family and no one to love me. It was like they were seeing nothing because students used to bully me and push me off. I haven't had the courage to stand up for my rights because I never knew how." Gabi paused for a while waiting for Troy to say something.

"I'm really sorry Gabs. I didn't know you had such a bad past. If you want to stop, I will be gladly to." Troy said amazed how she would say such things to him, not knowing anything about him yet. She already trusted him with all her heart. Even f she wasn't telling him, but she was definitely showing it to him by opening her heart about her past.

"No Troy. I won't stop for the world. I have to open my heart with someone that I trusted, and I do trust you. I have been hurting too much in my life and I need to tell a person what I went through." Gabi said letting some tears flow just by remembering her past.

"Gabs just do as you like and I'm glad you trust me. I promise this is not going to leave from my mouth. I trust you too. I'm glad I am the one who you are talking to right now. I feel good just sit here and talk to you. You seem like a great person to me and that is why I want to be your friend." Troy admitting nodding his head a bit.

"But I thought that basketball guys like you always turn out to be dating a cheerleader." Gabi said smiling, knowing she found someone who she really can trust with her eyes closed.

"Oh no, no, no. I dated some but they would just keep cheating on me so what the heck. They just go out with you because you look great and cute and sweet and not for the person who is inside. I don't date those kind of people Gabs." Troy smiled.

"Good, because I don't like people who are using other people just for their looks. I never had a boyfriend or even worse a friend to talk to. It has always been me and my soul talking to each other. That what made who I am today. When I was young, my dad and mum would get into serous fights that I was not planned to come. They didn't love me like other parents loved their children and it was hard for me. Than when I started to mature, my dad would usually hit me hard with a stick or with the palm of his hand which was strong for me to handle. A year later, he started to sexually abuse me and mum would sit there looking at us smiling, knowing I was getting hurt and filled with pain in my heart and my body physically." At this point, with her remembering her past, she was crying heavily.

"Gabs, as much as I would like to know your past, I have to tell you to stop right now. You are hurting yourself just by remembering your memories which aren't that good." Troy said quietly and calmly to Gabi to calm her down while rubbing her back.

"No Troy I have to do this sometime or another. I can never hide my past from you. You are just the right person I need to share my past with. So anyways, uummm, dad kept on hitting me and ripping off my clothes just to abuse me and see me hurt. So one day when dad was not home I decided that was the right time to leave their lives forever. But fortune was against me. As I was leaving the house, someone grabbed me and dragged me inside. I knew it was dad so I knew I could do nothing to get away from him. He asked me if I was leaving and said yes and he slapped me, once, twice and more times. That night I couldn't sleep, and I heard footsteps coming my way so I tried to sound asleep and it worked but my dad came in and slapped me and hit me all the best he could do. It hurt so much and I keep feeling it today when someone hit me on my hands." Gabi paused, sighing deeply. "But 1 day, dad was out of work for a long day and mum was on a business trip so I thought this was my chance…..and I ran away. I went to a sisters' home where orphans lived and told them my story. I never saw them until that day….and I'm glad." Gabi smiled through her tears.

"Wow…..that was a hard past for you to go through at a very young age like you, but being the strong person you did what was right for you, because if you didn't than you wouldn't be here today." Troy said encouraging her.

"Thank you Troy! I never even thought that I would open up with a guy. I also thought that guys didn't like because I felt that they know my past even if they didn't. I had a low self-esteem." Gabi replied proud that she opened up everything. "1 promise, please!!"

"Name it…." Troy said looking at her.

"This will stay between us and you won't tell a soul about the meeting thing or my past. I will invent something for tomorrow if they ask something….don't worry." Gabi assured Troy not to worry too much.

Gabi looked at the time and frowned a bit.

"UUhhh, Troy I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not to worry Gabs. Nothing will leave my mouth. See you tomorrow." Troy smiled as they waved to each other.

And with that, they left their separate ways and did what they had to do. At 8p.m. someone knocked on Gabi's dorm room. Taylor wasn't there so Gabriella had to go and get it herself.

Before she opened the door she said, "Someone's better be dead. I was working." And she opened the door, shocked to see who it was. She never thought that she would find that person, smiling, waiting to see her and talk to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabi said looking at the person.

"I'm here to see you, Gabi. I have to talk to you, I need you." The mysterious person said.

And with a smirk on her face, she waited for to talk without inviting the visitor in.

**So Guys, who do you think is at her door?? Feedback is required and appreciated. Please Review. R&R (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Against The World

**Two Against The World**

**Meeting and Telling**

"So, what the hell do you want?" Gabi asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see you! Can't I come and surprise you?" the person asked.

"NO and stop looking for me!!" Gabi yelled.

"You shut up and listen to me…" the person told her grabbing her arm.

"Why should I??" She said and trying to let her arm free from his grip. "Leave me alone, I don't need you anymore…..you abused me in the past, never wanted me in your life, why come now, to abuse me all over again??" Gabi said trying to hold her threatening tears in her eyes.

The person stood quite but Gabi broke the silence between them and in the progress letting her arm go free.

"Why don't you talk……….DAD??" Gabi said coldly.

"Actually that is exactly why I came here to have a pleasant evening doing the best I can to see my special daughter get hurt and crying her eyes out! I also heard you have friends here and with that I am really shocked because who would like to get to know such a stupid, geek and idiotic person like you??" her dad said and in the process pushing her inside her dorm.

"Yeah I have friends and I love them and they love me back! And forget it if you came here to rape me!!" Gabi said feeling a bit insecure and scared.

"Do you have a problem because if you don't want me to hurt you, you should shut the hell up and do as I say!!" her 'dad' yelled as he slapped her hard leaving her with a black eye and started hitting her in the face causing bruises and scars in her face while Gabi just started crying silently with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

After ripping her clothes and punching her in the stomach, he stripped down and raped her a few times until he was satisfied.

"Great baby, that was the best one ever!!" her 'dad' said as he smiled and left.

Gabi just sat on her bed crying herself till she slept facing the wall so when Taylor comes, doesn't see her all bruised up.

The next day Gabi let her hair down so she covered her bruises on her face and wore sunglasses for her eyes to be covered and she wore a polo-neck shirt and black trousers.

"Hey Gabi!!" said Troy cheerfully as he saw her.

"Hey!!" that is the only thing that she let out this morning and not looking at Troy.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned and his face fell when he heard talking so soft as if she doesn't know the person.

"Nothing Troy. I'm fine, seriously!" she said quietly.

"Gabs, I'm not stupid you know. You never let your hair down and it is always up in a horsetail or a bun and people do not wear sunglasses for inside the buildings." He said as he grabbed her arm and Gabi winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked confused and after he questioned, he rolled up her sleeve and saw the bruises and scars. He gasped and as he looked at Gabi, he saw her crying silently. "Who did this to you Gabi?" Troy asked really worried.

"No one. I fell off the stairs after I met you." Gabi said soft and looking down at the floor.

"Gabi, look me in the eyes and tell me what you just said." Troy replied to see if it was the truth.

"Troy, I can't!!" Gabi said through her tears.

"Please Gabi. Let me help you!! I want to help you and it is coming from my heart. It really is painful to see you hurt like this." He said as he slowly removed the sunglasses from her face and putting her hair behind her ear. He gasped.

"Omg…..Gabi you have to get to the hospital and I am coming with you. Now don't tell me you fell off the stairs because when someone falls from the stairs, they do not get a black eye and bruises on their faces." Troy told her as they made their way to the principles office as on the way people wouldn't stop looking at Gabi. And here was when Troy got pissed and annoyed.

"WILL YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS, PLEASE??" Troy yelled as his dad came up to him.

"What's wrong, son?" Jack asked not seeing Gabi's bruises.

"I was going to take Gabi to the principle office because she needs to go to the hospital." Troy said as he pulled her in front of his dad.

"Oh my….Gabi, who did this to you??" Jack asked worried but she didn't budge.

"I tried to talk to her all morning but she didn't say anything. Let's go to the hospital, dad please!!" pleaded Troy to his dad as they made their way to Jack's car after informing the principal.

**At the hospital**

Troy was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for the doctor that took care of Gabriella. After about 1.5 hours, the doctor came out.

"Gabriella Montez?" she shouted as Troy sprang from his seat in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, I'm her friend. What's wrong with Gabi??" Troy asked.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Casey Smith. Well apparently from the results we saw that Gabriella got raped several times yesterday and hit. She is in a stable condition but we are going to keep her here for a week maximum for observations. You may go visit her, room 177." Dr, Smith said as Troy raced to her room.

He knocked gently and didn't get any response so he opened the door slowly and peeked in and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He made his way to the chair next to the bed and started caressing her cheeks and playing with her hair but stopped when he felt her stirring awake.

"Hey Gabs!" he said soft.

"Hey Troy, why are you still here? You should be in school not here at this dreaded place looking at a bruised up girl who doesn't have a future to look forward and just gave up life at this very instant." Gabi said looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness.

"First of all, I would never leave my friend at a hospital all alone because I want to be their company. Second of all, so what you are bruised up, you're still beautiful and the same Gabriella I know and you can't give up on life because I can see you have a future. I can picture you with your husband and kids around you." Troy said smiling comfortingly.

"Thank you Troy. For everything, for staying here with me and being a very good friend that I have longed to have all my life." Gabi said sincerely.

"Now, can I ask you something but I want you to look me straight in the eye and tell me the whole truth?" Troy asked serious.

"Ok, shoot." Gabi said.

"I want the whole truth. Who did this to you?" Troy asked softly for Gabi not to be shocked.

"My dad…….." she replied quietly looking down and crying silently.

"Oh Gabster, come here!" he pulled her in his chest and she just cried her eyes out until Troy didn't hear her crying and looked down and saw her sleeping and put her down in her bed and he just sat there confused, _who the hell would they rape their daughter who was so beautiful and loving and caring?? He needs some serious care if he raped his gorgeous daughter!! _Troy thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the door, he turned around to see his parents.

"Hey! How's she doing?" his mum asked him.

"She's not great but ok for the moment. She just fell asleep about 5 minutes ago." Troy replied sadly.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" his dad asked him.

"Can I stay here please? I mean she has no one else. Please mum, dad!" Troy pleaded.

"Of course, son. Now go get some sleep!" his dad told him quietly.

"Thank you mum and dad! I'll see you tomorrow!" Troy told them as he hugged them.

**At 4:00 a.m. at the hospital**

Gabi woke up screaming and in the process waking up Troy who was sleeping on the couch. Troy ran to her and wrapped his arms around her while saying soothing words to her.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" He asked as Gabi calmed down.

"I had a dream of what happened!" she said quietly but Troy understood everything.

"It's gone now Gabi…..you're safe now!" Troy told her ever so soft.

"Thank you Troy! For everything!" and they fell asleep on her bed in each other's arms. (aaawww….how cute).

When they woke up, the doctor told Gabi she could leave and to stay safe.

**Hey guys!! Sorry if I didn't update but I am doing my O'levels and am so stressed so please I'm begging you…bare with me!! Thank you and don't forget to review!!**

**Peace out…Lisa xx XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Against The World

**Two Against The World**

**Telling Her**

3 days later, Gabi was doing fine and seemed to like Troy even more. The way he cared for her, talk to her and even the way he looks and smiles at her that made her melt. It seems that everything in her life was getting a lot better than before. In those 3 days, she told Chad and Taylor about her past, shedding some of her own tears and Taylor joining her. Gabi was starting to be more confident with boys like Troy, Chad and the basketball boys. She even met Taylor's other girl friends.

Sharpay was the sweet, blonde and fashion girl. She was also into drama and singing. When Gabi told her she was good in Biology and Chemistry, Sharpay insisted to Gabi to tutor her. Kelsi was the shy and quiet one but till she got to know Gabi. After that she was very open with Gabi. She was into music and wrote a lot of songs for Sharpay and Ryan to sing in the school musical. Then there were the boys. Zeke was Troy's and Chad's friend and he also plays basketball. He was into cooking and was a really great chef. He was also dating Sharpay. Jason, Troy's and Chad's friend and was a basketball player. Sometimes he might be a dumb but is a great person. At the moment, he was dating Kelsi. Then there is Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother. He was also into music, singing and drama. He sang a lot of duets with Sharpay.

Gabi was on her way to Math class, when Troy came running up to her. They were together for this class.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" Gabi said enthusiastically.

"Hey Gabs! Nothing! You ok?" Troy asked.

"Never better. We better hurry off to class or Mrs. Marshall will send us to detention." Gabi said smiling.

"Oh….we better hurry coz I really don't need a lesson on how algebra is done. I have you to tutor me!" He said flashing her, his smile.

"You better start paying attention more during class coz I don't think you'll pass the next test next week." Gabi said teasing him.

"Yes ma'am, as you wish!" and with that they both laugh while finding their seats.

After 5 minutes, Mr. Matsui came in and told the students that their teacher is absent and they would have a replacement. The replacement was none other than Coach Bolton.

"Oh, great my dad is our sub!" Troy said annoyed to Gabi who was sitting next to him.

"Shut up! He is a nice man!" Gabi said.

"Yeah, a very nice man! Try and spend your whole life with him and you'll see what nice means." Troy said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Bolton!" Gabi gave up.

"Last naming, aren't we Montez?" Troy smiled to her.

"You have a problem with that?" Gabi said back

"Not at all! By the way, this weekend my mum and dad are setting up a b-b-q to their co-workers and I have the right to invite some people over. We'll use the pool and dad will cook the food! What do you say, will you come, please?" Troy looked at her with his pleading eyes.

"Uuummm…….I don't know, Troy! It is not that I don't want to come, it's that I am scared of what people will think and say about when they know that you invited me to your house." Gabi said full of sadness.

"Do you really care what people say to you?" Troy asked.

"Yes really!" she said back.

"So, why don't you believe us and forget them? If they do something to you, I'll always be there to help you through everything. Please come!" Troy pleaded again.

"Ok, but I am not swimming!" Gabi replied with all confidence.

"We'll see about that, missy!" Troy said jokingly.

"Should I be scared, mister?" Gabi continued the joke.

"Yes, you should be terrified!" Troy said smiling.

"Too bad coz I'm not! Sorry!" Gabi said smiling.

As she smiled, Troy knew that if he didn't tell her how he felt now, he would never tell her. He enjoyed her company, her smile, her laugh, her smartness and blonde moments. He enjoyed her chocolate brown eyes and her natural curly hair falling softly on her shoulders. He even thought that……………..he was falling in love with her.

"Gabster, what do you have after this lesson?" Troy asked her.

"Free period! Why?" Gabi asked.

"Meet me in our secret spot. I have something to tell you!" Troy told her.

"Ok, I'll see you then!" and with that the bell rang and Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways. Gabi went to the secret spot and Troy went to grab something.

After 5 minutes, Troy was going up the secret spot's stairs. Gabi was facing the view and didn't notice Troy was there as she was lost deeply in thoughts. Troy put his thing on the bench and went to Gabi.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing! Just about my life…the future!" Gabi said as she turned around to face him and looking him in the eyes.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm ready to listen!" Troy said sincerely.

"Thank you so much, Troy!" and they hugged.

As they pulled back Troy said, "Listen, I have to tell you something!"

Gabi smiled, "Anything!"

"Ok…..there is someone that caught my eye this week!" Troy confessed.

"A girl?? Caught your eye…good or bad way?" Gabi asked trying to find his problem.

"It is a girl and in a good way! She is cute, gorgeous, have a wonderful smile and laugh. Whenever I see her, she brightens up my day. She has curly hair and amazing eyes." Troy said continuing his confession. "I think I like her!"

"Who is she?" Gabi asked innocently.

"You….." Troy replied quietly but looking intently at her.

Gabi was speechless, shocked, happy and every emotion in between.

"Gabi……….say something, please!" Troy was started to get sad that she didn't like him as he did.

"Why?" Gabi asked simply.

"Should there be a reason to like you and if there is, I already confessed my feelings for you before. Look, Gabi, I understand if you don't feel the same way or don't want a relationship coz of what happened but I need to know." Troy said.

"Uuummm…..Troy, I do like you and I am ready for a relationship but I don't see why you want to go out with me, I mean I was raped several times and….." Troy interrupted her.

"So what? It wasn't like it was your fault! If I didn't want to go out with you I would have never admitted my feelings to you! Please, at least let's give it a try!" Troy pleaded with his piercing blue eyes.

"Promise me 1 thing!" Gabi said.

"Anything!" Troy replied.

"Promise me that you'll never hurt me…ever even if we break up we will still be friends whatever that has happened." Gabi said seriously.

"I promise you that I'll never hurt you and I'll be there for you anytime!" Troy said seriously and looking in her eyes.

"Then if you mean it, I would take you up on that offer!" Gabi said smiling.

"Of course I mean it!" Troy stood up and hugged her intimately and turned her round.

Gabi giggled and to Troy it was music to his ears. But then he remembered the thing he brought with him. As he put her down, he reached for his thing and gave it to Gabi. Gabi gasped.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" Gabi said looking intently at him.

"I might have!" Troy said smiling.

Gabi sniffed the rose but then noticed a small envelope attached to it.

"What's this?" Gabi said.

"Open it if you want to know!" Troy replied.

Gabi slowly opened it a saw something shining. She pulled out a necklace with TG on it with diamonds around it. Troy took it from her hands and put it on her neck. Gabi smiled and turned around and instantly was met with Troy's face and he rested his forehead on hers and they both closed eyes and enjoying each others company. Troy had his hands on her waist and she had her hands around his neck. She broke the silence but still their eyes closed.

"Thank you, Troy!" Gabi said whispering.

"It was nothing coz you're definitely worth it!" He said to her.

He opened his eyes and leaned up to her lips, she still had her eyes closed, and captured her for their first kiss and she gently replied back.

When they pulled back, they looked in each others eyes and smiled and Troy gave her another quick kiss. He locked his hand with hers and descended the stairs as the bell rang. As they got in the main corridor, every pair of eyes was looking at them and their locked hands. Troy whispered something in Gabi's ear.

"Don't care about them! Just imagine it is you and me alone with no one watching us!" and with that she simply nodded and went to find their friends. As their friends saw them, they immediately ran up to them to ask questions but Troy only said, "During lunch, guys!" and looked over Gabi and flashed her, his million dollar smile and she smiled back with her petite and amazing smile.

**SSSooooo Guys…. I'm back! I really hoped you liked this chapter. This was one of my favorites and was so great to write it. It would greatly appreciate if you at least review coz I didn't get much on the previous ones and I thought that you don't like it. Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed and are going to review. I'll give a cookie to those that review!! WHO WANTS A COOKIE?? XD BTW guys, on the 14****th**** of August, Sean Paul, the R&B singer is going to do a concert here in MALTA. Any of you would like to come pm me and I'll send you the website.**


	5. Chapter 5

BANG

**BANG!! Guys I am here again! Well a cookie was given to everyone who reviewed in the other chapter. BUT there are more cookies to give out so please review and tell me what you think!! Well I think I said enough so we will go on with the story!! Luv y'all xxx!! **

**Two Against The World**

**Confrontations and Invitations**

As they passed the corridor filled with students, they went in the gym for the P.E. lesson and Troy wasn't really happy that he had a lesson with his dad because his dad will ask him to do everything…..t bring that and get that and put this in place and so this was irritating Troy. It seems that Gabi tensed his nervousness because she asked him.

"Troy, you ok?" Gabi asked while Troy opened the gym door.

"Yeah, why?" Troy said but he knew that Gabi didn't buy it.

"C'mon Troy, I'm not stupid! You don't egret your decision right?" she asked cautiously.

"No, of course not. It just my dad. He had been stressing me out a lot lately because of the big game next month." Troy said.

"Oh I see but he only does that because he wants his son to be the best of the best from all the basketball team! Forget about till we're in school and we'll talk about it later, ok?" Gabi said seriously trying to help him forget his situation.

"Jeez, Gabs how the heck do you know what to say every time?" Troy said smiling.

"What can I say….it's a gift that not everyone seems to have!?" She said smiling big.

'That was indirectly sent to me, wasn't it?" Trying to act mad.

"Is there anyone else that I am talking to? I don't think so, so yes it was sent indirectly to you! And don't try acting all mad at me because it is not working seeing that you don't have the_ gift_ to act!" She said emphasizing the word gift and smiling hugely.

"I'll get you after school, missy!" Troy said narrowing his eyes and pointing his finger at her.

"Troy, I am really scared!" Gabi said sarcastically.

Troy didn't have time to respond because Coach whistled the whistle to shut every one up. They did some warming up and jogging and then a student said that they should play basketball. When Troy and Gabi heard this they looked at each other and Gabi saw the disappointment look on Troy's face and she smiled at him, her comforting smile and mouthed, " I'm sorry!" and Troy just shook his head as he heard his dad calling him to show the class what basketball is all about. Gabi knew that it was against his wishes but he couldn't do anything. After the lesson was over Gabi and Troy had English but the teacher was absent so they took it easy to leave the gym. Troy's dad called him.

"Troy, I need you to listen to me! Right, so what was that back there in the lesson?" Coach asked him and Gabi looked back at Troy who looked like he was going to explode.

"What?" That was the only word that Troy was capable to say at the moment.

"I'm talking about…" Coach was trying to explain.

"You know what dad? I'm tired of you trying to make me good! I am good and you and I, we both know it. Because of you I'm failing in classes' cause of the stress and tension that you're causing me. I won't quit the team for one reason and it's because she (pointing his finger at Gabi) keeps me going cause unlike you she knows what I am going through! I love playing basketball like a hobby but you try to make it like if I don't play good I'll fail in the future. You know, there are a lot of jobs out there I don't need to be a player or a coach and if I'll ever be one I swear I will not be like you on my students!" If it wasn't for Gabriella that was rubbing his arm to calm down he would keep on going.

His dad was left speechless, "I'm sorry, son! I didn't think that I was causing this much stress."

"Oh come on, dad! Don't make it sound like it is my fault and you're the innocent person here cause you know that you're not! I'll see you at home!" He grabbed Gabi's hand and left the gym relieved that he took it all out off his chest.

"Can I say something?" Gabi asked.

"Anything!" He told her.

"Troy, I didn't think that it was going to be that harsh." Gabi said quietly but intently looking at him.

"I know and I feel bad that I talked to him like that because if it wasn't like that he would never understand me. And I don't need him to never understand me because I had a great relationship with him but he keeps on ruining it with each passing day and he doesn't even realize." Troy said as he was leading her to their secret spot.

"Troy, please appreciate that you have parents that love you. I would die to have them back but changed. I only have 1 image of them in my mind. My mum laughing when my dad was raping me! I'll try to forget about it every time that I remember it but it's like it is stuck in my head." She told him as she let as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Troy hugged her and sat her on his lap and she put her head on his shoulder silently crying.

"Gabs, it will do you well if you don't silently cry and cry out loud. You know that I won't judge you by what you do but what you are and I know that you are a great person inside but you are just afraid of showing that person to the world!" Troy said quietly while rubbing her back.

"I know but I don't want you to think that I am not strong and that I can walk out of my past without difficulties! I don't even think that I will ever walk out of it." Gabi said while wiping her tears.

"Hey hey, I don't blame you because it wasn't your fault and I will help you getting out of it but it will be done by time. Don't give up just yet! You have friends that are ready to do anything to help you!" Troy tried to explain to her.

"Yeah I know and you don't know how much I really appreciate it! It's just…..if I get hurt again, I'm sure I'll die cause of the pain physically and emotionally! I know that I'm being stupid but …………uuuugggghhhhhh………….why is life so damn difficult?" Gabi said angrily while standing up from Troy's lap and he got up after her. The lunch bell rang.

"Come on! Let's go for lunch and relax but I really don't know how cause the gang are going to ask us a lot of questions and if you dare leave I'll tickle you non-stop to pay you back!" He said to ease the tension that she had.

"Ok but it takes two to tango so if you leave I'll make the pay back harsher!" Gabi said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand gently and left to face their friends.

Suddenly, they were caught by 2 persons and carried in a room. When they switched on the light, they see the whole gang smiling.

"Are you together?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Troy asked cautiously.

"Not at all!" Sharpay said smiling.

"You owe us 200 bugs' guys!" Taylor shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second!! You made a bet on us?" Gabi asked confused.

"Yeah1 It was the day when you got together. The girls all said today and the guys all said in the b-b-q!" Chad confessed.

"You're still coming to the b-b-q, right?" Troy asked.

"Of course I am coming! How can I miss out this b-b-q with you?!" She secretly winked at him to continue the joke she started to bug the guys.

"Ok, babe! I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Troy said to her smiling to let her know that he understood everything.

"Okay, hon!" Gabi replied.

"Guys, we're still here! Don't go all lovey dovey on each other in front of us!" exclaimed Ryan following was a hit from Taylor and Sharpay and then every one started laughing.

"How did he ask?" Asked Taylor.

"Are these the type of questions you're going to ask?" Gabi said smiling.

"Yup, have a problem with it?" asked Sharpay.

"As a matter of fact, I do! It's private and you aren't supposed to know the _lovey dovey_ stuff because you'll get sick!" said Gabi emphasizing the 'lovey dovey' part and looking at Troy who was silently laughing with what she said.

"Hey! That is not fair! It was the dumb that said that and Gabi, you know that we love these stuff!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Sorry guys may be someday we'll tell you! And don't dare us to do anything because we won't! See you later!" Troy said as he took Gabi's hand and left.

"Oh my god!! We really did a great job, didn't we?" Asked Gabriella on their way to the cafeteria.

"I say we did! Troy asked her hopefully.

"Troy, I still need to confirm something please!" Gabi turned serious.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"I'm still not going to swim, Troy!" Gabi said looking down.

"Come on…..It is only going to be the six of us, mum and dad!" Troy tried.

"I'm ashamed of my body, Troy!" Gabi said sadly.

"No one is going to judge you by your appearance! My mum is very understanding and my mum will certainly shut dad up." Gabi giggled. "Come on!"

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Gabi.

"Uuuhhh duuuuhhhh………of course I want you to come!" Said Troy.

"Then if you want me to come I am not swimming BUT I'll come with my swimsuit. Happy now??" asked Gabi.

"Yes I am very happy and we'll see about the swimming part! And By the way, the girls said they are going to take you shopping in the morning." Said Troy happy.

"Uuuhhh…Troy I don't have money to go shopping!" Gabi said sad.

"That is were we come in!" Gabi jumped with the presence of Chad and the rest of the gang.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation!" Gabi exclaimed but smiling.

"Yes and about the shopping part! The shopping is on us and Troy!" said Sharpay.

"So will you come with us?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"I don't know guys! I mean I'll interfere….." Gabi started.

"Gabster, you won't interfere with anything! We are trying to make you feel more welcome with us and the way we live." Troy said while holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Ok, I'll come! Thank you, Guys!!" and they did a group hug while letting a tear roll down on her cheek from happiness.

**YoYoYo!! Please tell me what you think!! And thank you for all those that put my stories on their favorites or reviewed on them or that subscribed to my channel!! I love you guys!! xxxxxx**


	6. AN

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

I'm really terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters but I have a huge writers' block and with problems I have at home it has been a bit difficult to concentrate. Also next Thursday (2nd October) I'm going to start school so if you have any idea on how I can continue it will be really appreciated. Again I'm really sorry!!

Luv ya lots !!

Eli…xxx


End file.
